The Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) Developmental Neuroscience Research Program (DNRP) is applying for supplemental support to enhance its core facilities in Administration, Cell and Molecular Biology, Imaging and Microscopy for the purpose of increasing the research capacity and advancing the research programs of its investigators. Administrative Core The Administrative Core is requesting funds to continue its highly successful seminar series and summer research training program. We are proposing to offer one seminar per month. We are also proposing to continue the summer research program which supports undergraduate and medical students, exposing them to research in neuroscience. In 2002, MSM admitted to its Ph.D. program a former trainee of the summer program whose career plans were directly impacted by attending the summer program. We anticipate attracting more summer trainees to our own Ph.D. program while encouraging other trainees to apply to programs across the nation. We will also intensify our recruitment efforts within the Atlanta University Center and at the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS) and the annual meeting of the Society for Advancement of Chicanes and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS).